(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state bath agent made of high molecular polymers and inorganic substance that can be quickly dissolved in water, forming an artificial hotspring.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Natural hotspring may cure skin and limb joint diseases because it contains chemical substance and gases helpful to the health. For example, natural hotspring contains CO2, that can be used to heal nervous diseases, women's diseases as well as heart and blood vessel diseases. However, it is difficult to most people to take a hotspring bath regularly.